Let the Hunger (and love) games begin
by loveme.loveme.yolo
Summary: It's the 74th annual hunger games and it's all boys this year representing their districts. They mix genders every 25 years. Logan stands up for his little brother to save him. Kendall is the second boy chosen. They work together but, will they be more than friends? Warning: Characters die. Based off the hunger games by Suzane Collins.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! Ok this is my first fict about Kogan. It's based off the **_**Hunger Games. **_**It came into my head one day when I was in the car on my way to school. It just hit me like that. So I thought it would be fun to do a Kogan story based off the book. Enjoy! (A.U: There is no BIG TIME RUSH) Based off the book means some things are what happened in the book. Others are what I did.**

**Warning: Some Charactters die along the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BTR boys or the **_**Hunger Games**_**. I just own my imagination. **

**Logan's POV:**

I heard screaming from my brother, Oliver. I went running out of my room to calm him down.

"They picked me." Oliver said with tears running down his face.

"Shh.. shh, It's ok it was only a dream, your name is only in there once they won't choose you." I said to him calmly. "Just go back to sleep, I got to go."

"Where?" he asked.

"Out." I replied to him then left the room. I open the front door into the outside world and started trotting down the dusty road. I saw the coalminers on their way to mines. I ran to fence and went under it in to the woods. I grabbed my arrows from a tree hole I hid them in and then my bow from a log that was on the ground. I went walking farther into the woods and saw a doe for the first time in a year. When I stepped on a branch it snapped and frightened the young doe. I went after it then when I got it close enough I was about to shoot when I heard a voice.

"What are you going to do with that Low-gain?" My friend James shouted.

"Damn it James! That was the first doe I saw in a year." I shouted at him. He took my bow from my hands.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you going to with a doe?" he said again.

"Sell it to some peace keepers." I said sternly and took my bow back from him.

"Well how about this?" He picked up a rock and chucked it into the trees. I had my bow ready and shot a bird from out of the sky. We started laughing.

We then found ourselves sitting on top of a hill looking out along the trees.

"You know we can run away live in the woods." James said to me.

"They'll catch us. We wouldn't even make it 5 miles." I said back to him.

"No, I'll get that 5 miles and you can come with me." She said smiling at me.

"I got Oliver and you got your brothers." I said.

"They can come with us."

"Yeah, Oliver in the woods."

"You got a point there, Low-gain." He said while laughing. "Hey, I got something." I looked at him. He grabbed a white roll out of his pocket and gave it to me.

"Oh my gosh! Is this real?" I asked while breaking it and smelling the inside.

"Should be, that cost me a squirrel." He said. I gave him half and took the other half. I took a bite and it was like I was in heaven.

"You ready for today?" He asked me.

"Yeah. How many time was your name put in?"

"42," he answered. "How many times?"

"18." I said. We then heard a blimp coming over our heads and knew it was them. We ran for about a mile then reached the fence. When we walked backed into town. I went into the shop that we had to get something for Oliver's birthday. It was crowded with people. I went to exchange the bird I got for some of his favorite caramel pieces. When I went to the lady at the table I saw a pin that caught my interest.

"That's a mocking jay." She said to me. I still had it in my hand.

"How much I?"I asked.

"You keep it. It's yours." She said to me

"Thank you." I said.

I walked back to the house to see Oliver all ready in tan pants and a white collared shirt.

"Better tuck that tail in little ducky." I said to him and came over and tucked the back of shirt into his pants.

"I laid something out for you too." said my father. I went to the room and saw that he laid out a light blue shirt and a pair of white pants.

When I was in washroom I was thinking about what two boys will be in the Hunger Games. The last Hunger Games was 24 girls from each district. Since it's the 74 its all boys and next year it should be a mix gender; one from each district. When I was done in the wash room I put on the blue shirt and the white pants. I put some gel in my hair to spike it up.

"I wished I looked like you." Oliver said to me.

"No, I wish I looked like you, little ducky." I said "Here, I got you a small gift in town today." I gave him the caramel pieces ad he shared with the three of us and there was one left. He saved it for latter.

"I also got you this," I said to him. I grabbed the pin out of my pocket. "It's a mocking jay. So you'll be protected." I said. He gave me hug and then we walked to the place to sign in.

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks and looked like he was going to faint. I went down to his level with my hands on both of his shoulders.

"Don't worry. Their going to take a little bit of blood it doesn't hurt. Then, you're going to sand with the little kids." I said to calm him down.

"You never said anything about that." He said with a tear almost down his face. We went up together. He went first then I went. He went to stand with the little kids then I went to stand with my age group. I saw James with his hair back. I never had seen him like that. He smiled and mouthed the words 'you ready?' I nodded my head to him. We then saw a women dressed in a dark purple color.

"Welcome, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games. This year we will pick two boys to honor district 12 since last year it was the girls. Ok, first a video from our capital." Said the woman on stage. The video was just a small history lesson about why there is the Hunger Games.

"Wasn't that just amazing? That just gets me every time. Ok, so now we will pick the two boys to represent district 12." She said. She walked over to the giant glass bowl and picked out a name. She didn't call mine but, she called out…

"Oliver David Mitchell."

**Ok, there you have the first chapter. The second will come soon. Sorry if it was bad just give me credit for trying. It may not be what people were expecting. Sorry so short though, Its only the begging of and there is more to come. Please Review and give some new ideas that I will try to incorporate or for new stories I'm always up to a challenge (Has to do with BTR).**

**~ .yolo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup people? Well, Here's chapter two. I hope you like it. Also, this entire story is going to be in Logan's point of view. One other thing is that rating my go up in latter chapters. **

**And thank you for the reviews, Angie and BigTimeRusherr13! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or **_**The Hunger Games**_**. But, if I owned Logan… Happy Days for me!**

**Now back to the story…**

"Oliver David Mitchell" She called out.

'How could this be I thought to myself? His name was only in there one time.' He started walking up towards the stage and I stepped out of line.

"Oliver! Oliver!" I shouted. Guards came up to me and I struggled with them till I yelled. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE! I volunteer as tribute." I said a bit calmer the second time. "Go find dad Oliver."

"No, NO!" Oliver shouted with tears streaming down his face trying to get to me. James stepped out of line to pick him up and bring him to dad. 4 guards around me with two of them with hands on my waist. I had a tear run down my cheek.

I saw the women in purple wave her hand for me to come forward on stage.

"Wow, are first volunteer from district twelve. Let's give him a big round of applause." She said all happy and cheery. No one clapped. They all kissed their middle and pointer finger and brought it up so I could see it. Everybody did it.

"What is your name." she asked me.

"Logan Mitchell." I said in whisper.

"So, I'm guessing that was your brother?" she asked.

"Yes." I was still in a whisper.

"Alright then, Lets pick a second tribute." She walked back over to the big glass bowl and picked a card out of the bowl.

"Kendall Knight" She said into the microphone. He looked nervous and guards went up to him and brought him up to stage.

I stood blank into his eyes.

"Well," she took me out of my gaze. "Shake hands you two," she said. We shook hands. "District twelve here are your two tributes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I was now in some type of room with guards posted outside the door. I saw the door open and Oliver came running in with his arms out. When they were wrapped around my waited I pulled him in for a hug. When I was done, I went down to his level.

"Don't take anymore food it's not worth more times putting your name in." I said to him. He then pulled back and reached behind into his pocket and grabbed the mocking jay pin I gave him earlier that morning.

"To protect you." He said in a whisper. "And promise me one thing."

"Anything." I said.

"Try to win." He said looking down at ground.

I nodded my head. I went up to face my father.

"I'm not here anymore you need to provide for Oliver." I said he nodded his head and pulled me and Oliver into his arms. The door opened.

"Time's up." Said a guard.

"No, NO!" Shouted Oliver. He was picked up by the guards.

"I promise Oliver! I promise."I said when then room was now quite. I looked at the door and before I was about to turn it the door swung open.

"James!" I ran into his arms and had tears running down my face. "Please don't let them starve, please!"

"I won't. I promise, and try to get a bow." he said and with that, the door open again and the guards took him out of the room. I sat down and started to cry. The guards came back and escorted me out of the room.

I was then in a car with the women in purple whose name turned out to be Kelly and Kendall.

"You'll love the capital," she said "And the train will be amazing 200 miles an hour and you can't even feel a thing."

She kept on talking about the capital and other things but I just zoned her out and thought about the day that Kendall kind of helped me.

When we pulled into the train satiation we got out and got into a car. I saw treats on tables and chairs with light blue pillows on them. When we pulled away it was silent.

"Well, I'm going to go find Jett." She said and with that walked off.

"Have you ever met him before? Jett?" Kendall asked me. I was quite and didn't say anything. "You know Logan you don't have to talk to me, I was just wondering." I turned my head and our eyes met. All the sudden a man walks in with a flask in his hand.

"Well, well, well, our tributes this year. Where's the ice?" he asked

"I don't know." Said Kendall. Jett just then took the bottle and sat down in front of us. "Ok, how do we get people to like us and sponsor us?"

"Wow, someone's a little egger to get down to business." He said. I was still quite.

"I think you had enough of that." Kendall said and tried to take the bottle away. Jett's foot went straight up and pinned him to the chair.

"Well how do we get sponsors?" I asked sternly.

"Well, the quite on can talk?" said Jett.

"How do we get sponsors? If you not going to tell us, then why are you even here." I said again.

"For the refreshments,Sweetheart." He said and got up "I'm going to go finish this in my room." With that he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day I had bed head when I walked out of my room and into the dining car where Kendall and Jett where all ready talking about.

"Well good morning Sweetheart." He said to me.

"Morning." I replied. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"How to survive in the Hunger Games." Kendall said. I sat down next to Kendall.

"How do you survive?" I asked Jett.

"Will you give me a second Sweetheart, I just woke up, pass the jam." He said and with that he took a flask and poured some type of alcohol into his glass.

"How do you survive?" I asked again more sternly this time.

"Chill out." He said. That just pissed me off more so I picked up the knife and almost stabbed him in the hand with it.

"Congratulations, you killed a place matt." He said.

"Hey, look at the capital. It's huge!" said Kendall all excited. We pulled into the station in the capital and Kendall was waving to the people on the platform before we even got off.

"You better keep this," Jett said while giving me back the knife "Because he knows what he's doing."

**There you have it chapter 2! Please review and also my cousin had the idea of putting a little bit of Cargen in there. What do you think? I need you ideas too! One other thing is that I don't have internet so I can't up-date every few days like I would do. So whenever I have internet I will update! Just keep a watch for the new posts. Review Please!**

**~J~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So as you people can see I have no life if I'm up-dating again. On the same day in about 4 hours, I thought since I have internet why not take this advantage! It's great that I have some people viewing this story. **

**BigTimeRusherr13: Thanks sooo much for the review you made my day! I love you for that! 3 I should read some of your stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. I'm depressed about that! :'( Damn why can't I own them!**

**Back to the story before I get into a rant…**

When we got off the train we brought into a room ready for preparation. I was being touched all over the place and I was getting uncomfortable. I had hands going through my hair, my legs waxed, and washed all over the place.

"Ouch." I said quietly. The people had pink and purple hair and it was weirder than mine. I had dark brown hair and I heard them whisper something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, we might need to wash you down again for Camille." The man with pink hair said. I was washed down again then brought to a room with only a bed. A girl then came in. She had long slightly curly hair with some gold eyeliner on her brown eyes.

"That was the bravest thing I have ever heard." She said.

"Thank you." I said. "You're here to make me handsome. Aren't you?" I asked.

"No. I'm here to make an impression." She said.

"Normally they dress in clothes from our district, coal miners."

"Yeah, I don't want to do that." She said "I want to do something that will make everyone remember forever. I think someone that brave shouldn't be in some silly costume."

XxXxXxXxX

I was now standing in a black leather suit and combat boots. My hair was also spiked up. Kendall was in the same thing but, his blond bangs were pulled back and oh my gosh did he look hot!

"These suits are for fire you shouldn't feel a thing when I light it." Camille said. I nodded my head then we got into the chariots.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Game's parade. Look at all these people here." Said a man's voice, "Over 10,000 people here to get a sneak peak at this year's tributes."

District 1 went first then 2 and so on. Once it got to district twelve the horses started and we were on the screen. We were lit on fire everyone was cheering with joy when they saw us on fire. Kendall tried to grab my hand but, I pulled away.

"Come on. They'll love it." He said. He went to grab my hand and this time I let him. I felt a small spark between us. We held our hands up high.

"Wow! Look at that!" said the man in the booth "Two boys from the same district saying 'We are proud to be from district 12.'"

When we got into formation the president came up and talk to us.

"Good evening." He said "As many you know that I'm president Rocque. This year I wish you all good luck in the games. And let the odd's be ever in your favor." With that he was gone.

Kelly came up to us and told us our house was the top, the pent house. Once in I went to my room and changed the walls to the woods what I missed terrible. Most of all I missed my boys, James and Oliver. I also missed my dad. I promised my brother that I was going to try to win and I will. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Dinner's ready." Said Kelly and with that she left. I walked out behind her and there at the table was Jett and Kendall.

"Tomorrow's training day." Said Jett. "You ready?" Kendall and I were quite. Until Kendall said,

"I've seen Logan shoot; get's his game in the eye every time."

"I've seen Kendall throw a 100 pound sack of flower over his shoulder before." I said.

"Well you two better be ready." Said Jett "Because training starts early." With that I finish eating inner than went to bed.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next morning we were up and ready. We saw the other boys from the other districts ready to fight. Some of them I thought were checking me out and it was true. But, my mind was only on two boy's right at the moment; Kendall and James. Damn love triangle going through my head. I mean James has been my best friend since I could remember and Kendall is someone who helped me but, I barley now him.

"No fighting in here, you have plenty of time to do that on the field." Said Mr.X. He was the trainer of us. I was practicing shooting and I saw Kendall with a paint brush in his hand. I put down my bow to go see what he was doing.

"That's so cool." I said

"I learned a thing or two in the bakery." He said to me.

"You should do that in the games; just in case you ever get in trouble." I said and with that I went back to shooting. I learned to do a fire and other things as well.

The next few days was hard training but, we got through it. Some of these boys where intimidating and scaring me. There was a fight that broke out between two boys from district 1 and 5.

"You stole my knife you son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"I did no such thing." Shouted the one from 5.

"I'll kill ya!" guards came in and took him out of the room. My eyes traveled up into the ceiling and I saw a boy, maybe my age, sitting in the beams holding a knife in his hands smirking down at what was going on. I smiled at that and started chuckling to my-self.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was evaluation day. Each one went in one at a time starting with district one. Then it was my turn. I went in and stated my name and district.

"Logan Mitchell, district 12."

I grabbed the bow and took a shot and missed the men went back to talking and laughing again. It was driving me nuts. So I took an arrow and took a shot at the apple that was in the pig's mouth that I saw. I took the risk and shot the arrow. I made the bull's eye.

"Thank you for your time." I bowed and then left every one speechless.

Later that evening, we were all sitting on the couch; Kendall, Camille, Kelly, and Jett. The scores went from district 1 to district 12. Kendall was first and got the score of an 8. When the man on the tv said what I got we were filled with joy with the score that I go; an danced around and I tripped over my own two feet and landed on Kendall.

"Sorry," I said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was the day that we got interview, the last day that we got before we went into the games. Everyone in each district went first then it was my turn. Everyone clapped for me when I was out. I was nervous but, I remember what Camille said to me. "Just think of that you're talking to me."

"So, you volunteered yourself to save your little brother is that true?" the man who was called Tyler asked me.

"Yes that is true." I replied to him.

"That is very brave of you."

"I've gotten that a lot." I said.

"Also, when you first got here you were on fire. Did it hurt?" Tyler asked me.

"No, I'm wherein them today."

"Really?"

"Would you like to see?" I asked

"Yes, I think all of us would." I got up and turned around a few time and they came into view.

"Everyone, Logan Mitchell, the boy on fire!" he shouted.

Then it was Kendall's turn he walked out and Tyler asked him a question.

"Is there a girl back home Kendall?"

"Um… no I don't like girls, I like boys." Everyone went crazy.

"Well, then is there a boy back home you really like?"

"Yes but, I don't think he will ever notice me." Kendall replied to Tyler.

"Well, if you win then he would be all over you." Tyler said.

"Yeah, just one problem." Said Kendall.

"What's that?" asked Tyler.

"I brought him with me."

**Remember; people that the story is based off the **_**hunger games**_** doesn't mean It's goanna happen exactly like it did in the movie and book. I thank for the reviews and I would love if you comment more! **

**And you never thought that as coming… Oh wait you probably did. Alright please review and recommend to others I will recommend some of your stories as well in other chapters/stories.**

**LOVE YA!**

**~J~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, seriously if I'm updating again then I really have no life. I'm glad that people are enjoying the story. Alright so I was board the other day and going through my pics on my iPod and I found one with Logan's life nervous and he saying "Kendall's touching me in funny places." Then I looked it up and he actually says that! Awesome Kogan moment.**

**I now have a cat sitting on my lap… Damn cat I can't type.**

**BigTimeRusherr13, thank you for your comments; I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but one day I will! Yeah that dream probably won't come true.**

**Back to the Story...**

"I sorry to hear that." said Tyler.

"Yeah," Kendall said quietly looking down at his feet.

"Alright then, Kendall Knight everybody." There was cheering then he left.

'He likes me? He likes me! What the Hell!' I thought to myself. All these emotions went through my head and this was the day before the hunger games begun. I saw Kendall come in and I pushed him up agaist the wall.

"What the hell was that?" I could hear the anger in my voice. I was lost in his green eyes, I could kiss him right then and there but, I was too mad that he made me look weak.

"He did you a favor, Sweetheart." Jett said coming in with Kelly.

"He made me look weak." I said. I let go and he left the room.

"He could have helped you win this with him saying that." Jett said with his arms cross. I left and couldn't wait to get back to pent house.

Once back we ate dinner in complete silence. It was awkward. After supper I went to bed. I couldn't sleep so I lied awake thinking about my brother who I miss terribly but, before I went to bed I whispered to myself,

"I promise Oliver, I promise." With that said I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

The next morning we were being put on a blimp to be taken to where the Hunger games were going to be. People put in trackers so they knew where we were at all times.

We are now in a room with a tube that we were going to go in. I was there standing alone then the door open. Camille came in.

"I wish you good luck." Camille said "If I could bet, it would be on you."

"Thank you." I said. She helped me put on my jacket. Then she had a pin in her hands of the mocking jay that Oliver gave to me before I left for the capital. I had a shocked look on my face but, all she did was bring a finger to her lips telling me to be quite. I gave her on last quick hug then went into the tube.

"10," a computer voice said. Door shut and the floor was rising. "9, 8, 7, 6, 5," By 5 we were on grass but, we couldn't go anywhere until the voice said 'go'. I saw a bow and I was ready for it.

"4, 3, 2, 1, go!" shouted the computer voice. The sun sort of blurred my vision but, I managed. I started to run and I grabbed a small orange bag. I ran towards the woods as fast as I can and I bumped into another boy. He was so startled, that he got up and ran. I kept running then I came to a stream and sat down and opened my bag. I had a knife, small blanket, some matches, a water canteen with nothing in it, and some rope. I drank some water than filled some up in the canteen. I then heard the anon went off; it went of 12 times. Already, ½ of us gone. I started walking then came to a tree that I would stay in for the night.

I climbed the tree which wasn't that hard and I watched the night sky. I tied myself down with the rope so I wouldn't fall. I watched the sky to show who was gone. Kendall was not gone yet. Thank goodness! I slept in the tree and the next morning I woke up to people walking. I saw about 5 people and stayed quite so I wouldn't give away my place.

"Come on lover boy. Which way did he go?" a boy asked.

"I think he went this way." Kendall said pointing with a spear and kept walking.

"Think it was worth keeping him?" asked a boy with red hair from district 2.

"Let's just see where this takes us." said a boy with blond hair from district 4.

After I thought it was safe so, I climbed down from the tree. I took a sip of water then continued to walk some more. I heard a scream then a canon go off. I kept walking and caught a fish. I smoked it; not wanting to give my place up. I walked more then heard a sound of running. Running of animals. I saw a bright orange flame coming my way. It was coming fast fire coming straight at me. I ran as fast as I could.

'Those damn gamekeepers' I said to myself.

I kept running and I felt heat against my leg and it was burned. I ran into a small creak that was deep enough for me not to touch in. I then saw the boys and Kendall from this morning.

"Come on. I found lover boy's man." said the boy from district 5.

I started running and I found a tree to climb. Even with my burnt leg I climb that tree as fast as I could. The boy from district 1 was climbing after me but, a branch fell from under him and he fell back to the ground. I went as high as I could and Tied myself to a tree.

Later that evening, I saw a silver saucer with a parachute on it. I opened it and there was a note.

"_Apply gently- J" _

I took the container of cream out and put it on my leg. It stung at first but, then is started feeling good. I looked up at the night sky to see who was gone. There was about four more people gone but, I never heard the other 3 canon shots. The boys from district 4 where gone, the other one from 5, and the other one from 3. So there was the boy from 1, the boy from 5, the boys from 6, the boys from 11, and Kendall and I.

I tied myself down to the tree so I wouldn't fall in to their trap. They stayed there with a fire going waiting for me to come down I never did. I kept thinking on the promise that I made to Oliver; "I promise I'll try to win." Again I fell asleep to saying that over and over again.

The next morning I woke up to a whisper to the boy who stole the knife. He pointed upwards and I saw a tracker jacker nest. He gave me the jester to cut it down with a knife. I rummage through my bag to find the knife. I went over to the nest and stared to saw back and forth. I got stung in the neck and then in the hand. The nest fell to the ground and woke every one up. Kendall ran the other way than the other two boys. The one from 6 had an allergic reaction and died right on the spot. I saw that he had a bow and some arrows and went for it. My vision started to blear but, I got away. All the sudden I just saw pitch black.

**Sorry not enough Kogan yet but, you just to keep reading… Then again I have no life so I might update latter tonight. Damn computer is addicting me to keep typing down my stories that are lodged into my head. Ok, so Review Please!**

**~J~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright time for chapter 5! So, I love that people are enjoying the story and I love more are the reviews.**

**I started talking with BigTimeRusherr13 and she has some awesome stories that everyone should check out and she's an amazing writer so I recommend her to anyone who likes BTR fan fiction! 3**

**Back to the story….**

"Ow, my head." I ground to myself as I started getting up. 'I'm not dead?' I thought to myself. I felt something wet on my neck. I touched and realized it was moss. I saw that my arrows and bow where neatly stacked by a tree. I got up to my feet and I was hungry. I felt like I haven't eaten for about three days. I heard footsteps and I got to my feet. I had my bow in my hand and an arrow ready. It was then when I saw the boy from district 11.

"Don't shoot." He said and he put his hands up to protect himself. I lowered my bow.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

"You didn't rat me out when we were training." He said. "By the way, the name's Carlos."

"Logan," I said while holding out my hand to shake it with. He reached his out and grabbed mine.

"You hungry?" I asked him. He nodded his head. We went hunting and I got us a bird. It was small but, it was food. He started a fire with out using the matches. While sitting on the log in front of the fire I asked him,

"So, how long have I been out?"

"About 3 days." He replied to me.

"Anyone else gone?" I asked.

"One of the boys from 6 died."

"So, Kendall's still in the game?"

"You mean the other boy from your district. Yeah, he's pretty cute." We started laughing and he finished his ½ of the bird. He was really skinny but, strongly built. I wasn't hungry that much anymore.

"Here," I said giving my ½ of the bird to him. "I'm not that hungry."

"No, you keep it." He said.

"Go on take it." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Thank you." Then he took a bite. "There's a pyramid stacked up full of food and supplies by the cornucopia."

"Really, then we have to change that then won't we." We talk about a plan. The plan was for me to go blow up the food because Carlos also told me that there was land mines around the pile for protection. We first made piles of most that was dry so it would smoke easily. The smoke was to be a distraction.

"Here are a few matches to light the moss." I said giving him the matches.

"We should have a call; you know to make sure we are all right." He said then he spotted my pin on my jacket "A mocking jay." He said. I gave him a quizzical look.

"We use them back home to call for people like 'Already done' or 'time for dinner'. Here just watch." He whistled a tune and I heard it again from the mocking jays.

"You try." He said to me while his hand was on my shoulder. I then whistled a tune and we heard it back from the birds.

"Ok, those are our calls to tell each other that the deed is done and we are fine." I said

"See you for dinner." Carlos said and we went running in different ways.

I found someone guarding the pile along with the boy from district 5 and 1. I figured he was the one from district 6 but, where was Kendall? The boys saw smoke they went running and that was my time to take a shot at it. I took one of my arrows and took it. I missed. I went for the apples and I took another shot and there the apples from the bag opened and everything blew up. The two boys came running back and before they could kill the boy from 6 he took off running.

I ran back towards the wood where I came from and I called for Carlos.

"Carlos! Carlos!" I called I did my call for him and there was no response I kept running and then I heard a cry for help.

"Logan! Logan, help me please." He kept calling and I ran after it. I kept running and saw Carlos in a net all tangled up. I took the knife from my bag and cut him free. Once he was free I pulled him into a hug. I heard more footsteps and I saw the boy from six. He had a spear and threw it grazed my shoulder. I took an arrow and shot him in the heart and he fell instantly.

"L-Lo-Logan." Carlos said. I saw that there was a spear in his gut. He pulled it out and fell to the ground. I pulled him into my arms.

"Did you blow it up?" he asked I smile and nodded my head. "Good. Will you sing to me before I die?" he asked. I had tears running down my cheeks and I sang to him. He took his last breath and his eyes were still open. I kissed the top of his head and closed his eye lids.

I went around the forest picking up flowers and putting them around him. I kissed my middle and my pointer finger and raised it high in the air so I know people back home could see it. I heard the canon shot twice and then I ran off into the woods.

Later during the day there was announcement. The announcemet said,

"Attention tributes, we now made the rule that two tributes of the same district can win the Hunger games. That is all."

I thought of Kendall. I went running looking for him.

"Kendall! KENDALL!" I screamed I kept running and looked for him I went by the creak. All the sudden I felt something grab my foot and I fell…

**Ok, there was chapter 5. Hope you like it. Keep reading and then again I have no life if I post constantly this story. I just get board and typing is like my only friend that listens to me. You can tell it something and it never tells anyone else. Amazing how it works.**

**Ok: so please review!**

**~J~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey party people! I have a new chapter for you. Ok, I guess this writing thing I've got has gone to my head a little bit… just a little. I love that people are still loving the story even know I like to update whenever I can. Now we get to the Kogan action! Yay, now I'm excited! **

**I think I'm going to dedicate this story now…**

**I dedicate this story to BigTimeRusherr13… I dedicate it to her because she loves it and I'm glad that she dose **** Glad you love it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them! Damn it why can't I own them… Logan, I love you!**

**Back to the story…**

I felt something grab my ankle and I fell on something soft. I realized it was a body. It was covered in moss and dirt to blend in.

"Kendall?" I saw eyes open. His dirty blond hair was covered in mud.

"Hey," he said in a horse voice.

"Kendall did you here?" I was on my knees by my side. I had one hand on his cheek and I had tears coming from my eyes.

"Yeah, I herd." Kendall said.

"Here let me help you get cleaned up." I helped him up and put one of his arms over my shoulders and helped him to the water. I helped took off his shirt and man did he look good. He had a sculpted 6 pack. My mouth was about to water but, I had to control myself. I reached for the zipper of his pant then tugged them down gently not knowing how hurt Kendall was. When I just down to his thigh, I saw the largest, dirtiest, cut ever. I pulled down his pants a little bit more and the cut was down to his knee and down to his shin. I had still had tears running down my eyes.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"The boys that I teamed up with, they did this to me. One of the boys got mad cut my leg open and decided to let me die of an infection." He replied. I washed out his cut the best I could with the water but, I had nothing to clean the cut with. A long time of silence went by and I helped him get dressed. I put his arm back over my shoulder and brought him to a cave.

"Here," I said putting my jacket over him, "I'm going to find some food. I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I replied to him. I got lost in his green eyes and I'm pretty sure that he got lost in mine. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. I found some berries that where for eating and came back to the cave. I gave most of them to Kendall for he needed it more than me. When the sun went down I laid next to Kendall.

"Come closer, so you'll be warmer." Kendall said moving his arm for me so I could lie on his chest. Then we heard a beeping sound from outside the cave.

"I'll be right back." I said. Kendall said nothing he just let me go. I walked out and I saw a silver blimp in a tree. I brought it back to Kendall. I opened it in front o him. It was a container of broth. I fed him some before we went to sleep and saved the rest for tomorrow. Once Kendall was a sleep I found a another note from Jett,

"_You call that a kiss ~J"_

All I did was chuckle to myself lightly then snuggled up against Kendall. I've never felt so safe until I was in his arms. I closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I thought to myself that it was the best sleep I've ever had since my mother died. My head was still on his chest and I saw him starting to ster. When his I fluttered open I greeted him with,

"Good morning."

"Morning. It's hot." Kendall replied. I put my hand on his head and he was burning up really badly.

"Let me go get some water." I said. I grabbed my bow and gave him another kiss on the cheek. As I walked out to get him some water I thought to myself about the kiss.

'When I kissed him, we got broth. So, the more kisses, the more help! Wow, I like this.' As I was getting him water I saw a bunny. I grabbed my bow and took a shot. Bull's eye! I got the rabbit right in the eye.

I walked back to the cave and he was still burning up.

"Here drink some water." I said giving him the canteen full of water. "I also, got dinner." Holding up the rabbit.

"Attention tributes," said a voice. "There is something that will help you all out back at the cornucopia. I expect you will be there to claim it. That is all." The games keeper said over the loud speeker.

"Medicine!" I exclaimed.

"No, I won't let you go alone." Kendall stated.

"Kendall, you're burning up and you have a giant cut in your leg. You need it."

"No, I won't-" I cut him off with a kiss on his lips. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to me. Are tongues clashed and we fought for dominance. I won because he wasn't feeling well but, I bet if he was feeling better he would take me over.

"I'll be back." I gave him one last kiss then left to retreat for the medicine. I picked up the bow again and left the cave.

**Ok, so that was chapter 6. I hope people are now happy that some Kogan happened. I was really happy when I finally got to write this part of the story. So I hope you people are loving the story and keep up the reviews!**

**Love all of the people who read this!**

**~J~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry every one this is a late update. No internet and I try. I really do try to get it up as fast as I can. I also, enjoy the reviews I'm getting. Also, this is the last chapter… I'm glad that every one enjoyed the story even know it wasn't that long… Sorry! I'm working on a new story and I don't know when it will be out. Hopefully soon! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm going to cry**

I went to go get the medicine for Kendall. I had to. After that kiss I felt sparks and I bet he felt them to. I walked through the wood silently. I didn't know who was left but when I got to the cornucopia I would know which districts. I saw the sliver cornucopia from afar. It had lights shining down on the packs. I saw a silver one with the number 12 on it. I had to get it. All the sudden I saw one of the boys and he grabbed his pack. I went after mine. As soon as I turned around to run I was attacked by the other boy. We rolled around trying to pin each other to the ground. He was so much stronger than me by a lot but, I was putting up the fight. After about a minute of rolling around he pinned me to the ground. He drew a knife on me and I instantly stopped struggling.

"So you and lover boy are hiding? He can't walk can't he?" the boy said with a grin on his face. I said nothing not wanting Kendall to die. "Let's see how we can do this. I think I should make it slow and painful for you. You don't deserve to win. Let's face it, you may have stand up for your little brother but, there's no one to save you now." He took the knife and started to drag the baled across my throat. All the sudden he fell on top of me. He was dead. I saw that it was the other boy from district 11.

"You're lucky 12, this one's for Carlos. Next time you won't be so lucky." Then like that he grabbed his bag and he sprinted back into the woods. I got up still with a shock expression on my face. I walked back to the cave Kendall and I were hiding in and I grabbed the medicine out of the bag once I reached the entrance.

"Oh my god." Kendall said as he saw the cut on my neck. I took the medicine and put to fingers in the cream.

"Here, this will make it better." I rubbed it on his cut and he winced in pain. I felt bed.

"You need some to." He said.

"No, I'm fine." I replied.

"No, you need some." He was pleading with those big green eyes of his.

"Fine." I said as I finally gave in. I gave him the cream and I lowered my head so he could reach. He dipped his fingers into the cream. It stung my neck and I winced in pain as well. Now I understand why it hurt so bad. I watched the sun go across the sky as I thought it hit noon. I went out to find some food. Kendall was asleep and didn't need to be woken up at this time. So, I snuck out. He would have killed me if I woke him up and told him. I saw some barriers and picked a bunch of those knowing that they where not poisonous. I heard a cannon go off. It had to be the boy from 1 or 11.

I came back to the cave to see Kendall awake and playing with a rock.

"Dinner," I said holding out the berries. We ate in silenced then watched the sun go down. As we watched the sun go down my mind wondered into the time when James and I used to sneak out and watched the sunset together in the wood. I snuggled up against Kendall for warmth and he kissed my head as a sign for good night. I watched the sky till the stars came out and saw the picture of the boy from district 11. I felt a tear go down my cheek. Then I felt my eyes drift into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I felt emptiness. No one by my side. I was freaking out! I was freaking out! Where the hell was Kendall!?

"Good morning, beautiful." Kendall said. "Here's some water." He handed me a can the canteen.

"Thanks." I said. "Oh my god, your leg! You can walk"

"Yeah, that medicine worked." He replied.

All the sudden the voice from the announcement speaker came on.

"Attention the remaining of the tributes. There will be a dinner at the cornucopia tonight we expect you all to be there. That is all."

"Wanna go?" asked Kendall.

"You know it's probably a trap."

"Yeah but, we might get what we need from that dinner." He replied back to me.

"Your right." I said.

All the sudden it went from morning to dusk.

"We should get going." Kendall said. I nodded in agreement. We headed out. As we were walking through the woods we heard more crunching. We started running I almost dropped my bow and arrows but, I needed them. We ran to the cornucopia and Kendall got on top of it then pulled me up. There were 21 weird looking dogs trying to kill us. All the sudden I heard a thud. The boy from district one was straddling Kendall and started punching at him. Kendall punched him back then they go up and the boy held a knife to Kendall's throat.

"What are you goanna do? You shoot me he goes down with." The boy said. Kendall and I exchanged looks at each other then he nodded his head and I nodded mine in returned. I took a shot and shot the boy right in the eye. He let go of Kendall and I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He landed on top of me. We got up and saw that the weird looking dogs where eating the boy from district one.

"Attention tributes," the announcement went off. "There can only be one winner." He held his arms out telling me to shoot. I mouthed the word no and had tears running down my cheeks. I found two barriers that where poisons and brought them to him. I gave him one and I had one.

"One" I said.

"Two." Kendall said

"WAIT!" shouted the people. "We now have are two winners from district 12."

-PAGE BREACK-

We where now on the show with Tyler again telling him about our journey. Latter we were crowned and I kissed Kendall in front of everyone in the audience and we heard a huge 'awww. Then we were off home to district 12 back on the train. Kendall and I were in his room snuggling up to each other. I couldn't wait to see everyone again. I looked out the window to see the stars and I fell asleep in Kendall's arms where I felt so safe in.

**The End! I thank everyone for reading. As I said before I will start a new story but, maybe a couple of one shots with Other characters and Logan. Every story that I will write will have Logan in it. Love you all please review!**

**~J~**


End file.
